I'll Kill You In Your Dreams
by Jaden Heiko
Summary: The story of a girl and the horrible nightmares that seem to come to life before her eyes. Contains some graphic scenes, both violent and sexual in nature.
1. The Beginning

_**The Beginning**_

Shiori sat up in bed, her mouth open in soundless screams from the nightmare.

_What was I dreaming about? It was dark and I could hear somebody talking to me. I don't know what the voice was saying, but it made me want to hide. Whose voice was it? Why did it make me feel like running away?_

Shiori took a long, deep breath and let it out slowly.

_It was just a dream. It wasn't anything to be upset about, just a frightening dream that you can't remember now that you're awake._

Shiori layed back down in bed and pulled the covers around herself. She snuggled back into her pillow and restlessly slipped back into sleep.

"Shiori, wake up!" Mikai shouted, pounding on her door. "Wake up, Shiori, you have to go to school."

Shiori blearily sat up in bed. It seemed as if she had only just closed her eyes. She looked at the clock. 9:00 blinked back at her. "Dammit Mikai," Shiori said, "I don't have class for another 3 hours, why did you wake me up now."

"Oh, sorry," Mikai said snidely, "but its not fair I have to wake up this early and you get to stay in bed."

"But I have class hours after you," Shiori defended, "plus this is my hardest day, now I'll never be able to get back to sleep."

"Well I guess you'll just have to live with it then," Mikai said, turning and leaving the room.

Shiori sighed and looked at her clock again. _Might as well get up, she'll just be more pissed if I go back to bed. She'll probably just wake me up again. _

Shiori stood up and stretched, yawning. She grabbed a robe and a towel and headed to the bathroom. Shiori stepped under the humid spray and started scrubbing her hair, luxuriating beneath the steamy water. Finishing her morning ritual, she stepped out of the shower and dried off, throwing on a robe and slipping into her nearby bedroom to get ready for class.

A knock sounded at her door. Shiori turned, opening her mouth to speak, just as the door popped open. "Shiori, did you use all of the hot water?" Kana asked.

"I was only in the shower for ten minutes, so I don't think so," said Shiori surprised.

"Geez Shiori you should be more thoughtful of your roommates," Kana said. "I mean you always just do whatever you want without talking to anyone first."

"Well I didn't exactly choose to wake up early," Shiori exclaimed.

"Quit whining, everyone has to get up sometime, Mikai was doing you a favor," Kana said.

"What!" exclaimed Shiori, looking shocked.

Kana looked at her once more and turned and left the room.


	2. Growing Apart

_**Growing Apart**_

_What did I do to make them dislike me so much? They always stand together on everything. I remember when we were all really good friends and we did everything together. Now they just try to hurt me whenever they can and seem to revel in making me feel like a horrible person. _

Shiori sighed and returned to getting ready, hoping that her roommates weren't going to pop into her room unannounced once again.

She picked out some clothes, opting for comfort over fashion. She slowly gathered her school things, wearily thinking of the long day ahead.

She packed up her bag and brushed her hair, looking at the clock. It shone 10:30 at her.

_Well I have an hour and a half till class starts, maybe I can get some work done. _

She wandered into the living room, noting Mikai and Kana sitting together chatting. They both looked up as she walked in. "I'm moving," said Kana, "In a couple weeks, so you have to find someone to fill my room. Mikai has a friend looking for a place."

Shiori looked at them, surprised. She didn't know what to think. "But the lease isn't up for months…" she protested.

"Its fine," Kana said. "I'm moving in with my boyfriend and subleasing the place to whoever you two find."

_That creep she just started dating? They're moving in together? But I thought she broke up with him. _

Shiori was nervous about a friend of Mikai's moving in as well. Mikai was more of a party girl and her friends tended to be, well, not the most trustworthy people.

"I suppose," Shiori agreed, knowing of nothing else to say. She sat down and took out her lab books and started preparing.

Her roommates talked and laughed while she worked on her school things, excluding her from the conversation. And occasionally they would whisper behind their hands and giggle, which made Shiori feel like they were discussing her behind her back.

"I'll see you later," Shiori said, standing abruptly.

She quickly gathered her things and strode out the door, walking to class.

_I don't know why I'm not comfortable with them anymore but they seem so different from the friends I used to know. Did I do something to make them not like me? Or am I just not good enough to be their friend anymore…? _

She sighed and walked the rest of the way to class, thoughts revolving through her mind.


	3. Escape

_**Escape**_

She reached campus with 10 minutes before her class started, walking quickly towards the building where it was held. "Shiori," shouted a voice. She looked up, seeing her friend Jun.

"Hi Jun," Shiori said, smiling. Jun walked over and hugged her, crushing her in his strong embrace. "What's up, you look kind of rushed," Jun commented.

"Yeah, I'm on my way to class, but maybe I'll stop by and talk later, ok?" Shiori said. "Ok," Jun said, and Shiori waved and headed on to class.

Shiori's day dragged on, seeming to last forever. Finally her classes were done and she desperately tried to extract herself from her lab partner's conversation. She mentioned having to meet someone and glanced at her watch every once in a while, but nothing halted the girl.

"Um, I really have to go now," she insisted edging away. The girl finally stopped and reluctantly said goodbye.

_Why can't you just say you have to go and just leave. You let people push you around too much Shiori. You wasted a good hour and a half that you could have spent with Jun hanging out. _

She wearily headed towards the library looking around for Jun. She finally found him, sitting with another guy she hadn't met before.

She waved and Jun looked up, waving back. The guy sitting next to Jun looked up casually and looked her up and down, then returned his gaze to his computer screen.

He was kind of cute in a messy, geeky kind of way and Shiori gazed at him surprised. He didn't seem at all interested in talking to her. She wasn't the prettiest girl ever, but she knew she was at least fairly pretty and received a decent amount of attention for a shy girl.

_Oh well. He's probably just too shy to talk to girls. Or maybe I'm not his type. Or maybe he's not available. That's probably it. I mean, I'm not that bad am I? Jun says I'm pretty. But he has a girlfriend and he is your friend, so he's probably just trying to make you feel better. _


	4. Intrigue

_**Intrigue**_

Shiori sighed and joined them at the table where they were working on their labtops. Jun looked at her. "Long day," he asked. "Yeah," sighed Shiori, "and Mikai and Kana are up to their tricks again. They were both mad at me this morning."

Jun looked at her pityingly. She was a pretty girl but she let people push her around too much. She definitely needed a backbone. And she needed to find a guy to treat her right. She always ended up with these lame jerks who pushed her around and then dumped her for someone else. His gaze rested on his friend. _Hmm. They might make a good couple. Zee is kind of weird but he's a nice guy. If she can distract him from his computer long enough to make a good impression…_

"Sorry for not introducing you Shiori, this is my friend Zee." Jun said. Zee looked up at the mention of his name, pushing his glasses back up on his nose. "Nice to meet you," he said quickly and shook her hand before turning back to his computer.

Jun sighed. This was going to be harder than he had thought.

Eventually Shiori glanced at her watch and sighed. Spending time with Jun was fun, but it was boring with Zee there, they just talked about computer things and she was left with nothing really to do.

"I should get going, I have to walk home still," Shiori said, gathering her things.

Zee looked up surprised. "It was nice meeting you," he said standing up. "You too," Shiori said, surprised. He hadn't seemed to notice her the entire time, yet he was regarding her now with kind eyes.

Shiori leaned down and hugged Jun, then on impulse she turned and hugged Zee. "I'll talk to you later Jun," she said, "and hopefully you too Zee."

She turned and left, her thoughts on the mysterious boy who she had just met.


	5. Recurring Dream

_**Recurring Dream**_

That night she woke up again, soundlessly screaming in terror. Thoughts rampaged through her mind, of touching hand hurting her and tearing her body apart.

_What was I dreaming about? The voice from before was there again. His words made me feel dirty, but I don't know what he said. Why am I having these dreams? I don't know of anything I should be frightened of. _

Shiori curled up into a ball, shuddering at the horrible feelings inside her. She lay, shaking, for hours until finally dawn broke and she was able to leave her bed. She jumped into the body, scrubbing to try to get rid of the dirty feeling the dream had given her, but she wasn't able to completely rid herself of it.

"You look like hell," Mikai said, gazing at Shiori.

Shiori gazed blankly at her and walked into the kitchen, making a cup of tea.

"Did you use all the hot water again?" Mikai said, "Kana said you used it all yesterday."

Shiori sighed and didn't speak. She grabbed some toast and ate, trying to figure out more about the dream that plagued her.

Finally Mikai looked at her angrily and got up. "Fine, be a stupid bitch, but Kana and I don't like you, so watch out!"

Shiori looked up, her daze momentarily broken.

_Why are they so angry? I was just drinking tea and eating some toast. I didn't mean to use all the hot water and usually they are up before me. Its like they wait till I shower so they can yell about it. _

Shiori gazed into her tea with misery.

_They are supposed to be my two closest friends, but we never do anything together anymore. Kana is always going to visit her boyfriend, who Mikai doesn't like but she pretends to. And Mikai is always out with her friends drinking and doing who knows what. She comes in half the week drunk and falling over and I really don't want to deal with that. I would get a new roommate but I don't have the money right now. I wish I could find a job, but nowhere will hire me without experience. _


	6. Hope

_**Hope**_

Shiori sighed. She had this feeling of hopelessness inside her that wouldn't go away and suddenly she thought of Zee. _He had kind eyes. Maybe he could become a good friend or maybe more than a friend. I don't know, but he seems like a nice person. And he's a friend of Jun. _

A smile came to Shiori's lips and she sighed dreamily _Maybe he is interested in me. He doesn't seem like the usual guys I date. _

Shiori's smile disappeared as she thought of the last guy she dated. _He was cheating on me after the first week and I was putting up with it because he kept saying he loved me and didn't want to lose me. I was an idiot. But I learned my lesson, so nothing like that will ever happen again._

Shiori went back to her room and started studying, listening to music to pass the time. Finally she gathered her things and headed off to class. She sat through her classes, hoping to see Zee but not seeing him anywhere. Finally she was done and headed to the library to do some studying before heading home.

She walked in and saw Zee sitting with Jun, in around the same place as yesterday. She walked towards them shyly, smiling as she reached the table. "Hi," she said to Jun and Zee, placing her bag on the floor.

They looked up and smiled and Zee got up, moving his stuff so she could sit down on a chair. Shiori blinked, surprised at how eager he seemed.

"So Zee and I are going to see a movie later," Jun said, "want to come?"

Shiori nodded, "What are you seeing?"

Jun named a musical that had just come out. "My girlfriend really wants to see it and I heard it was pretty good, so I figured I'd go and see it. We could go on a double date."

Shiori glanced at Zee to see his reaction, but he seemed absorbed in his computer.

"O-okay," she mumbled, blushing.

Jun smiled and hugged her. "It'll be fun," he promised.


	7. First Date

_**First Date**_

Shiori hung out with them, nervously thinking of the date later that night. _I wonder if he thinks of this as a real date, or just a friendly date. I wish I didn't think of him so much. I just met him and already I really like him. But I barely know him. But he's kind of cute and he seems really sweet…_

Shiori shook her head at the thoughts racing through her mind and tried to relax. The movie sounded like a good one, so she could just go and try to enjoy herself. And if Zee was interested he would make a move.

Finally, Jun stood up and starting packing his stuff in his bag. Following his lead, Shiori grabbed her coat and bag and started to follow him. "You can ride with me if you want," Zee said, catching up to her. "Sure," said Shiori, smiling shyly.

She waved to Jun as he headed to his car and then turned and followed Zee. They drove to the theatre quickly reaching it before Jun who had to go pick up his girlfriend. Zee walked in and held the door for her. He then walked over to the counter and bought their tickets. Shiori was surprised, he didn't seem the type to take charge, but he was doing it now.

Zee turned and walked with her into the theatre, choosing seats and sitting down. She sat next to him and after an awkward silence started talking to him about inane topics. Eventually she saw Jun and his girlfriend enter and they came and sat down, chatting and smiling into each other's eyes.

Shiori gazed at them with envy, she wished she could find somebody to love like Jun had.

She looked up and met Zee's eyes and something seemed to pass between them that left a warm feeling inside her.

She settled back and watched the movie, occasionally wishing she was brave enough to lean over and kiss Zee. But she wasn't so she just sat there and felt sad that she wasn't brave enough to make a move.

The movie ended and Shiori stood up, feeling dazed after becoming immersed in the wonderful story. "How'd you like it?" Jun asked Zee and Shiori. "I loved it," Shiori said softly. "It was ok," Zee said, "some of the cinematic effects were lacking, but I guess the story was a good one."

Shiori was surprised, the story had been so heart-wrenching and romantic, it made her want to cry. _Maybe its not his type of movie. Everyone has different tastes._

"Well I should get home," Shiori said, gazing around at the dark night. "I'll drive you," Zee said.

She followed Zee to his car and casually chatted about the movie they had just seen. Zee stopped at his car and looked at her. "Can I call you sometime?" he asked. "Sure," said Shiori breathlessly, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen and writing it down.

He drove her home in silence, wordlessly following her directions and dropping her off. "See you later," Shiori said and waved as he drove away.


	8. Ignored

_**Ignored**_

She went to class for the rest of the week, thinking of him often but she didn't receive a call from him. She wondered why and shrugged it off. _He's probably busy. He always seems to have something to do when I see him with Jun. Or maybe he's just trying to work up the nerve to call…_

She continued with her normal routine till the weekend and didn't see Zee at all or get a call. On the weekend she slept in because she hadn't really planned anything to do.

_You were hoping he'd call and ask you out. But he didn't because he didn't like you. He thought you were boring and couldn't wait to get away. Jun probably coerced him into going on a date with you. You don't even have that many friends. And you only see them once in a while, the ones you see all the time hate you now. _

Tears filled Shiori's eyes at the thoughts of her roommates, her former best friends. They used to be so close and now they could barely tolerate each other. Occasionally Mikai and Kana would fight and for a short amount of time, one of the two would want to be friends. As soon as the fight was over, though, they were right back to hating her.

Shiori curled up on her bed and fought the nausea that gripped her. _My closest friends hate me, my other friends are barely ever around, the boy I like doesn't seem all that interested and I have these stupid dreams waking me up every night. _

Shiori shuddered at the thought of the one she had last night. It seemed like every night the dreams were filled with more detail. Shiori was starting to be afraid of going to sleep at night.

She flinched as she remembered the one from last night. _She was alone except for a towering figure, who gazed down at her with fiery eyes. The figure leaned down and roughly tore at her clothes, shredding them from her fragile body. Shiori stood there, naked and shivering, trying to hide herself from those burning eyes. She whimpered in pain as the man shoved her hands away from her body, gazing down at her with lust._

Shiori pushed the thoughts of the dream away. _Why am I having these weird dreams? It's like they're memories but they are new at the same time. If something like that had happened I would have known, but still these have the feeling of memory. It's like somebody is forcing these horrible images into my head. _

She got up and showered, but just like before, she couldn't completely remove the taint.

She got dressed and went for a walk, gazing at the people as she strolled through the park. Suddenly she saw Zee ahead, sitting at a table and typing on his laptop. _I don't think he goes anywhere without that thing. I think I'll go over and say hi. _

Shiori walked over to Zee and smiled down at him as he typed furiously on his computer. "Hi," she said casually. "Oh, hi Shiori," Zee said, looking up. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," Shiori said. "I'm kind of bored, I don't have much planned for today. What about you?"

"Oh, just some stuff on my computer and then I'm going out to eat with some friends," he said smiling.

Shiori chatted with Zee for a while, but he made no mention of why he hadn't called. Finally he looked down at his watch and started gathering his things. "Sorry, I have to meet some people, I'll talk to you later," Zee said.

Shiori smiled and waved bye, hoping that his last words meant he was going to call.


	9. Horror

_**Horror**_

That night she had the worst dream yet.

_She was standing in the dark room again. Her clothes lay in tatters and the towering man looked at her with leering eyes. They seemed to see everything. Her thoughts, feelings, and emotions were thrust aside as his eyes seem to probe her deepest thoughts. Finally he pushed her down, tying her small child-like body in place and staring at her. She started to cry and begged him to let her go, but he seemed immune to her pleas. _

The dream continued, though Shiori fought to wake up from what she knew was a dream.

"_It's no use fighting, little girl. You're in my world now," the man said, leering down at her tear streaked face. He seemed to revel in her fear more than her nakedness, as if it was the prize that he sought. "You can't escape as long as I keep you here." _

_Shiori screamed, but wasn't able to awaken from the dream. She struggled against the bonds that held her, but they didn't budge. The man leaned down and smiled into her frightened eyes, running a large hand down her trembling body. "I can smell your fear, little girl. I like it." _

_Shiori shuddered and tried to pull away, but wasn't able to. "Don't you get it? You can't escape, I control everything you do. You are under my complete control. And I will do what I wish with you." _

_He walked away, going into a corner where a shadowed table was and grabbing something. "What are you doing?" Shiori asked in fear. _

_He didn't answer, just walked toward her. "The nice thing about dreams is that you can't die, but you can still feel fear and pain." _

_Shiori started to scream as she saw the knife in his hand. He leaned down and made the first cut, delighting in her shrieks of pain._

_Shiori screamed for hours until she had no voice left and still she moaned in pain. She could feel the pain from her dream wounds like they were real. Finally, the man seem satisfied and looked down into her eyes. "I'm done for now, my sweet, but I can't wait till I see you again."_

Shiori sat up in bed, shaking. She immediately ran into the bathroom, checking for wounds, but her skin was unblemished. She turned to the bath tub and ran water into it, then sank into the water and scrubbed her skin until it was raw. And still she couldn't remove the horrible feeling his touch left on her.

She got dressed and sat in the dark until the sun came up, occasionally shuddering. Finally she gathered her things and went for a walk in the park, hoping she would find some peace.


	10. Confidences

_**Confidences**_

She ran into Zee and he looked at her, surprised. "Are you ok?" asked Zee. "You look really terrible."

Shiori looked at Zee, surprised at his concern. "I've just been having some bad dreams…" Shiori said.

"You want to talk about it?" Zee asked, "You can come back to my place and have some tea or something and we can talk.

Shiori smiled into his eyes and said, "Sure."

It turned out that Zee didn't live far away, so eventually they reached his house and he prepared her a cup of tea. "So tell me all about it," Zee said.

Shiori started talking about the dreams, starting haltingly but eventually the words started to tumble out of her until the entire story was told. The entire time Zee stared at her with eyes seeming to look right into her.

Finally she finished and sobs wracked her small body at the horrible memories she was sharing.

Zee stood up and looked down at her.

Suddenly his eyes started to glow.

"I find that your pain is better in the real world than in dreams," he said, his voice taking a note she'd never heard before. "And now I have you at my mercy."

Shiori stumbled out of her chair and fell, staring at Zee in disbelief. "But those were dreams," she said in panic. "They weren't real, how could you do something like that?"

"I am a psychic; we are able to manipulate particular things. I can manipulate dreams. And I have to say, that your dreams are delicious. I enjoyed them very much."

Shiori struggled to her feet and tried to run away, but Zee grabbed her by the arm. "I don't think you're going anywhere little girl," he said. "Especially since I think I'll enjoy playing with you in real life a great amount more than in your dreams."

He grabbed her and restrained her with little effort. Reaching into a pocket he brought out some handcuffs and cuffed her arms behind her. He then carried her, protesting, into his basement.

Shiori recognized the basement as the setting from her dreams and struggled more, trying to escape, but she was unable to free herself from his grasp.

He took her to the table and tied her in place. He then grabbed a knife and carefully slit the clothes off of her body.

He hummed as he worked, an eerie tune that made his actions seem more surreal.


	11. Manifestation

_**Manifestation**_

Shiori looked up at him, begging him to let her go. "Sorry little girl, but you asked for it. I've been watching for a while and just started entering your dreams. I'm not going to give up one of my greatest pleasures just because you want me to."

Shiori shuddered at the thought of Zee watching her. "But I liked you, you could have dated me normally," she said.

Zee looked at her pityingly. "But I liked you a long time before you even noticed me. And why bother anyways, this gives me more pleasure," he said.

He finished removing her clothing and stared down at her naked body, shivering in the low light. He stroked a hand down her side and seemed intrigued at every little detail.

Suddenly his face twisted with fury and his hand became rougher and bruised her tender flesh.

Shiori started to scream as he roughly forced himself onto her helpless body. Tears leaked down her cheeks as she desperately tried to escape, but her efforts were futile.

Eventually his rage was spent and he removed himself from her. He stared down at her and eyed the bruises already forming on her skin. "I like this much better, in the dreams your skin didn't do such beautiful things."

He turned and left, leaving her tied in place and turning off the only illumination. He tromped up the stairs and closed the basement door behind him, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

_Why did this happen to me? Why? I was just trying to be nice. I thought he was a nice person, but really he's some sort of weird thing. And I don't know what he's going to do to me. What did I do to deserve this? Am I such a terrible person? Will anyone even notice that I'm gone or will they just not care? _

Shiori cried and cried her thoughts becoming darker with the passing time. Eventually she heard a noise as the basement door opened. She didn't know how much time had passed, it could have been hours or mere minutes, she couldn't tell.

Zee walked down the steps whistling and turned on the light. He stepped over to the table to admire her, eying the bruises which looked even worse than before. He stroked her bruised skin, whispering horrid words of twisted love to her, telling her of what he planned to do with her body.

And then he showed her some of the things he had thought up in their time apart. And though her voice was almost gone from screaming before, she still made horrible broken noises as he violated her again.

Eventually he stopped, sated for the night. He gazed down at his toy and asked if she was hungry. She didn't answer, her voice completely gone. He looked at her and muttered that she would eat, because she needed to. And he brought back food and forced her to eat, though she tried to turn her face away.


	12. Rescue

_**Rescue**_

Zee continued his abuse of her and Shiori was unaware of the amount of time that had passed.

He forced her to eat every once in a while, but stopped asking her to talk. Occasionally he thought of new ways to cause her pain, but eventually Shiori sunk into a state of numbness that allowed her to mentally distance herself. This seemed to enrage Zee more than anything else and he become more and more creative with his methods of pain as if to draw new and interesting responses from her.

Shiori just continued to exist, every day she died a little more inside. She thought longingly of death. But death seemed to avoid her grasp.

On a day like any other day, Zee didn't come down at his usual time. He had established a pattern that Shiori had become used to.

She heard voices upstairs and wondered if Zee had a visitor. Suddenly her eyes brightened as she seemed to wake from her stupor. _Maybe they can help me. _

Shiori started screaming as loud as she could, shouting for help. Eventually the basement door opened and she saw a dark figure peering into the room.

It was Jun.

"Shiori," he said, surprised. Then he saw the state she was in. "Shiori, oh my god, let me help you." And he came down the stairs and cut the ropes that bound her, gathering her into his arms. She was naked and covered in filth, barely recognizable as the pretty young woman from before, but Jun knew it was her.

Suddenly a form appeared at the top of the stairs. Jun looked up and saw Zee. He carefully placed Shiori on the floor and reached into his pocket. He picked up his communicator and called on his team to come help him, quickly giving his location.

Zee attacked and Jun started fighting, using moves that Shiori had never seen before. He seemed to be able to move more quickly than was normal and she occasionally shot what looked like balls of energy at Zee.

Unfortunately they seemed to have little effect.

Finally Jun's team showed up and Shiori looked in confusion. A red haired boy with a flower, a short man with 3 eyes, and a tough-looking street kid had all appeared. Moments later a big red-haired guy came lumbering in, looking winded.

They took in the scene with a glance and immediately started fighting.

They quickly overcame Zee and the little three-eyed boy cut him in two with his sword.

Finally, knowing that she was free, Shiori fainted.


	13. Release

_**Release**_

When she woke up she was at home, with Jun and his friends circled around her looking concerned.

Jun looked down at her and apologized for introducing her to Zee. "I didn't know he was a physic. Too often people receive power and abuse it instead of using it properly," he said.

He introduced his teammates, saying that they worked together on cases sometimes, though he was a new addition. He mentioned how he had just come into his powers and how he's been working with them on some things.

"You're a psychic too?" asked Shiori. "Yes," said Jun.

"You mean there are more psychics out there?" Shiori asked.

"Yes, they aren't exactly common, but they aren't all that rare either. Zee was pretty strong for somebody who just came into his powers," he added.

Finally everyone left her room, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

_You're free, Shiori, make the most of this. You know you didn't think you'd make it out alive. The only thing that kept you alive is Zee wanted to feel your pain, if he had just wanted your body you'd be long dead. _

_  
But there are more people who can do these things. What am I supposed to do if they target me again? I don't want to go through this again. I'm worthless and only of interest to those who want to bring me pain. I just wish I had died. _

Shiori continued to think, her thoughts becoming more and more suicidal as time went on. She was alone and felt like nobody in the world understood her pain. And maybe she was right, since few know what its like to be violated in mind and body.

Eventually she fell asleep and her dreams were tormented by memories of Zee and the things he had done for her. And she knew that she would never be free, even if Zee was dead.

So the next morning she woke up and carefully searched for a rope. She tied it into a noose and placed it in her backpack. Then she left the house, walking into the park as she so often did.

Her thoughts were bleak as the sun rose, but she looked into the sunrise and hoped this would bring her peace. Then she threw the rope over a tree limb and tied it and then climbed up to the branch, placing the rope around her bruised neck.

Then she thought of freedom and peace and jumped off the branch, startling birds in the nearby trees. She gasped with pain at the feeling of the rope tightening around her throat, her gaze blearily seeing the ground moving beneath her dangling feet.

And she felt peace start to come over her as her gaze blackened. And eventually her spirit was free of her abused physical body.

And she knew peace.


End file.
